Lord of the cows
by Chanra
Summary: *part one of the Lord of many things series* Would Lord of the Rings be different if the Narrator and Author had a say in things? Of course! But for better or for worse, only the Valar can tell... *Completed*
1. Chapter 1

****

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Please acknowledge the fact that all spelling mistakes are deliberate. 

**DISCLAIMER: **Although I did write this, I give it to JRR Tolkien as a gift. 

****

****

**The Foolishness of Them All**

****

_Sometime after the fall of Gandalf. _

****

            "Wonderful," said Peregrine Falcon, known to most as Pippin, "I've lost me lucky charms again."

            "No wonder we're stuck here," said his good friend Merry Buckteeth, "you fool of a- wait, that phrase doesn't work anymore," he said dejectedly.

            "Nay, I don't think this is lucky at all," said Frodo Baggies, "to be stuck in a tree is one thing, but to be stuck in a tree with Wargs at your feet is even worse." He aimed his arrow at the nearest beast and fired; it missed and hit the rock. 

            "That's a waste of a good arrow," Said Legless, everyone called him by his nickname though, Legolas, because he did have a set of very functional legs. "Could have been used for better purposes." He aimed his own bow and shot.  He missed also.

            "Still think that sitting up here is awfully cowardly," said Ranger, but everyone called him Strider, Aragorn, _the_ Dunadan or the Man with Too Many Names. His sword was by his side, gleaming in the dark, ready for battle if there was one. "We should fight then be gone from this wretched place."

            "Then you go down and fight, see if you get back with your head, or any other limb for that matter," said Blimli (also known as Gimli), he too, feared the Wargs at their feet. 

            "Then be prepared to stay here forever, or until these vile creatures are convinced that they're not going to get a dinner of Hobbit, Elf, Dwarf and Man," he said, and waved his sword at the muzzles lunging for his feet. 

            "Then we're going to be here for a while," Frodo said, aiming his bow again, to the dismay of Legolas, who was beginning to regret ever lending his old bow and arrows to Frodo. He was still upset that they both had missed and lost a dart. Surprisingly, the arrow went strait and hit the beast in the hindquarters, near the butt; the animal was not harmed but began to deflate. "I got it!" Frodo exclaimed, but in his excitement, he began to fall of the branch, Legolas shot his hand out and grabbed the hobbit, but since he had gained weight, he dragged both of them onto the ground. 

            Legolas fell with a cry.  Frodo who understood little Elven curses, except for the worst (because of Uncle Bilbo), gave Legolas an evil eye for his extremely rude outburst. Legolas looked at Frodo sheepishly.

            "Perhaps they will be content with just Elf and Hobbit," Boromir said as he peered from his own branch. He made no attempt to save them. 

            "What about Frodo?" Sam Gamgeeee said, "I would rather die than see my master torn to pieces by these despicable animals!"

            "Do you want me to kill you now or later then?" Aragorn offered. He stared at the Wargs, Hobbits and Elves below him. 

            "When is it less painful?"

            "Ai! What are we to do now, Frodo Baggies?" Legolas wailed, "I thought that my death would come in Mordor, not half way there!"

            "We're only half ways there?" Frodo said, enraged, "never trust Gandalf for directions again."

            "Do Hobbits' not have a sense of where Figurative starts and when Literal ends? You Little People have no sense of humor," Legolas whispered back, but he too, at that moment, didn't have any either. 

            "It's hard to have a sense of humor when you're about to be eaten alive," he retorted. "But I wonder…" Frodo stuck his hand into his shirt and slipped on the Ring. He disappeared from sight. Legolas looked around nervously, for he was the only one of the Company that was left alone with the wolves. 

            "I seem to remember Gandalf and Strider telling you not to wear that," Merry whispered, although he was sure that Frodo could not hear him. Frodo suddenly appeared next to him. "Ai! Ai!" he shouted then began to fall as well, Frodo tried to grab him but he was unsteady as well, and he cared more about himself than Merry, who was a _guy_ that had a girl's name. (Sorry. It took me three weeks to get over that fact.) 

            "Ahh!" Merry screamed again, but his cry intermingled with Legolas', for the hobbit had crushed the Elf beneath him. Legolas pushed the Hobbit off his winded body and gasped for breath. 

            "We're going to die, aren't we?" said Merry, thoroughly shaken as the Wargs encircled them.

            "I wouldn't bet your money on surviving," Legolas wheezed. 

            "So we're going to die?"

            "Most likely."

            "I'm hungry."

**A/N ~ **Please review, I've got all 6 chapters written already… 


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Finally, the Author makes an appearance!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. 

****

**Chapter 2**

**Name this chapter whatever you want**

****

            "Perhaps you should enjoy the feeling of hunger," Legolas said, "for you might just satisfy someone else's' 

            "Naw," Merry said, "I'm too small, after all, I'm just a hobbit. If you ask me, you would be the more filling one. Besides, they might already accustomed to the taste of your kin's flesh," not overly confident about his explanation, he started to back toward the tree.  This wasn't exactly comforting to Legolas either.

Legolas gave a good natured smile, "and I suppose they've never tasted hobbit? You do remember, old Mr. Bilbo met Wargs before-"

"That was probably the first time they've ever set their ugly, over-sized eyes on a hobbit. I'm sure they've seen (and tasted) many more elves before that."

The leader of the Wargs suddenly leaped forward and sunk his foul teeth into Legolas' throat---

"Mr. Author person?" Strider said.

_What? And I'm a girl. Make it quick, Authors aren't supposed to talk to the characters in the story._

"Yes," Strider began, "but isn't Legolas supposed to live through the Trilogy?" He gazed at Legolas' limp body that the Warg now stood over. The great beast growled and bowed his head over the Elf's corpse. Then, it began to drag the lifeless body towards the other wolves. 

            _Yeah, but this is Lord of the COWS, not Lord of the RINGS. I can do whatever I want to Legolas. And you. Besides, I control the Wargs, they will do whatever I tell them, whenever I tell them. Usually._

"But don't you think it's a little harsh? I mean, to end his life at such a young age, he's only 2,931 you know," Boromir reasoned.

            _Hey, in the book, **you're the one who dies; and Frodo is 10 years older than you.  I'm sparing your life and taking his. **_

"Still, lots of people like Legolas, if you were to kill him now, how many people would want to read your stories?" Frodo said. 

_Why would I care? I'm open to flames. Would you rather I give Legolas a more painful death? I could get him stabbed with a Morgul blade… You know what I mean Frodo._

Frodo shuddered. "I suppose not, still, it would be greatly appreciated if you could- revive him, you already took Gandalf anyways."

_I did NOT kill  Gandalf. Besides, I never wrote that part. I started right after you left Moria, if you remember so. JRR Tolkien "killed" off Gandalf. __Bologna__ if you ask me. Saw it coming the whole time. _

"So, you're saying Gandalf isn't dead?" Aragorn said.

_Yes._

"What about Legolas?" Frodo asked, watching as the Warg began tearing flesh off the carcass. 

_Eww… I told them not to do that. _

"They don't listen very well, do they?" Gimli asked. There was no answer other than a few muffled cries floating to their ears. One was unmistakably the Author's and the other's was unknown.

 "Er… excuse me… Legolas is still—"

"Watch what you say," Strider felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around to see the Elf fully recovered. There was no indication, other than a small gash on his neck, that he had ever been injured. The Wargs had all left or disappeared also.

"But how—"

_My cousin was making me feel guilty. She said I was very MEAN to you, Legolas, I guess that's good, because you get to live. She will probably humiliate Nanook*  if I don't, and we can't have that happening, can we? Also, I'm not sure if you remember, Gimli, when I killed him in another story and told her that it was Tolkien's writing. I don't think she ever forgave me. _

_And don't ask how I revived him; Authors can do anything in their stories. They're not supposed to speak either. So don't talk to me unless you really have to. Keep going on your way to Mordor, or where ever you want to go. _

"But you're the one who tells what happens to us!" Aragorn cried. "But if you're still listening, I would just like to ask, If you're going to continue this story until the end of the_ Fellowship of the ring_, could you please end on a less, ominous note?"

_I'll see what I can do. _

"One last quick question," Boromir said, stepping forwards, "am I still going to die? I mean, get killed by Orcs-

"Uruk Hai," Merry interjected. 

 "-or something like that?" 

_All in a good time, Boromir my friend, all in a good time…_

"I don't like that answer," he sighed. 

**A/N ~  *** Nanook is my dog.  


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE~ **snort.

**DISCLAIMER: From now on, I hereby declare that I don't own anything of Tolkien's. **

****

**Chapter 3**

**Lothlórien **

****

 "Come on; let's go before the Author decides to send a hoard of Orcs at us," Strider said without another moment's hesitation.

"What does that matter? We're all going to DIE anyways," Boromir said, kicking a rock into the river Nimrodel. 

 "Well you're alive now, so enjoy it. Besides, you have entered the forests of Lorien. But alas, it is winter, for in the spring, the leaves of these trees turn gold, or so it is said," Legolas said,  looking down at the Nimrodel, "I would sing you a song of the maiden of Nimrodel, for she was as fair and musical as the river itself. But I cannot. For that would just be humiliating. And besides, I can't sing too well."

"Let us rest here, for I fear the hobbits cannot go further tonight," Aragorn said. They all sat down around the small bubbling stream. The Company sat down, all were extremely tired. Still, Aragorn and Legolas were not content. Each stood erect, turning around at the slightest sound. 

"We must set out as soon as possible," Legolas said, "I am not familiar to these woods–" Suddenly, he felt a razor blade pressed hard on his throat from behind. Aragorn too, felt a blade at his back. The hobbits, roused from their sleep, woke to see the sharp points of arrows. Even Gimli, with his legs planted firmly apart, held his ax tightly in both hands; ready to impel it into the neck of anyone who dared to come close. 

An Elf walked from behind the shrubbery. He removed his own sword from his scabbard and pointed it at Legolas' chest. He motioned for the other Elf to get out of the way.  "Eight companions, lost in the Elven forests of Lorien. Yet there is only one Elf, four Halflings, two men and-" he paused, turning his stern glare at Gimli, who returned the unfriendly gaze, "a Dwarf." 

He slipped the sword back into its sheath. "There is no need to fear us. We've been watching you, for he breathes so loud we could shoot him in the dark, while blindfolded, ear-plugged and weaponless." he shot a glance at Aragorn, who stood still because an arrow was still pressed against his back. He signaled for all the other elves to leave the Company in peace.  "We've been watching you, for days, and witnessed when you were speaking to the Narrator--" 

_I'm the Author. Get that strait, or I'll send the Wargs after you. _

"—the Author then."

_Very good Haldir. There is a difference between Authors and Narrators. For one thing, I control the Narrator. _

"So he, or she, just says what's happening? Does he (or she) go along with what's happening? Or is he (or she. Could you please tell me which?) a slave of your will?" Gimli asked. 

_No, the Narrator isn't really a person, or a him or her.  But I express myself through him/her. Except for now, because I'm talking to you directly- which I'm not supposed to do. As for your actions, that's when he/she describes what you do. But you can do whatever you want. _

"You know what I don't get? How is it that you are able to control us? I mean, I could go back to Mirkwood, and you wouldn't be able to stop me?" Legolas said. 

_I could control you; you could be a slave of my story.  Not be able to speak what you want, moving according to what I think would work right. A slave, for I control your eyes, what you see and what you don't see. I'll give you an example…_

Frodo suddenly felt like someone was squeezing his lungs, pulling them into a rhythm that he couldn't control. Someone or something began to seize his muscles, he fought this sensation, but soon, he was engulfed by it. He tried to turn his head to see what was happening to Sam and the other Hobbits, but he found he couldn't. 

_I control what you do Frodo. Don't try to fight, you will never win…_

Frodo began to panic, he expected to hear his heart beating hard and fast, but he heard only its calm rhythmic pulsing. He tried to run but he felt like his feet were glued to the floor. Suddenly the Author released her hold and Frodo breathed in his own uneven pattern. He stumbled backwards into Strider. 

_You become a prisoner in your own mind. But I am not a sadist writer, or as we call them, Control Authors. They don't allow any of the characters to do anything according to their will. Besides, life is better when the unexpected happens._

"Yeah, I like it better this way too," Sam said. 

_Most characters do. Continue on, my book is not yet finished. _

"Yes, the Lady of Lothlórien is waiting," Haldir said, "please follow in a single filed line, Legolas and the Ring- bearer first, and the others in whatever order you want. There are to be many stairs, so those who wish to stop are complete wusses." 

**Thanks to all who review**

**Anaraiwe ~ **Thanks. 

**Liquid Dreamer ~ **I'm glad you like it. I think you're one of the only people who does. 

**Legolas Stalker ~ **No, I stated the reasons why I can't kill Legolas. 


	4. Chapters 4 & 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE ~ Er… nothing to say. **

**DISCLAIMER ~ Why bother putting it? You _know I don't own it. _**

****

**Chapter 4**

**The bathroom Mirror of Galadriel**

****

            "So… many… stairs… can't… walk… much… longer…" Gimli groaned. 

            "Lady Galadriel," Haldir said, falling to one knee and bowing his head, "I bring you these weary travelers, as you have insisted… although some of them haven't had a bath in days, weeks and months." 

            _Aragorn *cough cough* Aragorn… _

 The Company was stunned. Here in front of them was the fairest Elven Lady they had ever set eyes on. Clothed in white, her deep blue eyes shone out like early sunrays.

            "Get up, Haldir of Lórien, do not bow to me," she said, her voice rang out clearly, seeming to echo off all walls, then, finally into their ears. She turned her head slowly in the direction of Legolas, "Legolas, son of Thranduil... Why didn't I just say _Thranduillion? _It means the same thing… anyways- I can see, much doubt clouds your mind." Her eyes met Legolas' as she held her gaze, Frodo noticed him begin to fidget. Finally, he looked down, unable to hold contact. Her gaze passed Frodo, and onto Sam.

            "And Sam Gamgeeee, faithful servant of the Ring-Bearer. Your devotion to him will prove well," a small smile flickered upon her fair face. "Boromir, yes, Boromir, elder brother to Faramir, is that correct? Yes, there is still hope for Gondor, although you cannot see it," she turned again, "Meriadoc and Peregrine. The lighthearted hobbits, keep your sprits high. Gimli, the Dwarf, let us all recognize now, that dwarfs aren't all bad.

            "And Aragorn," She walked towards him, "son of Arathorn, the rightful heir to Gondor's throne. Yet he chooses exile. There are many things you could teach, yet more there is for you to learn." She touched the Elfstone that hung on his neck. "Ah, my own Arwen's. I see that she has chosen a mortal life to be with you. Though I do not know why," She smiled and Aragorn looked downwards. 

            She moved back to Frodo, now he could understand why no one could withstand her gaze. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to pass through him seeing all his faults, triumphs and doubts. "Frodo, you have gone through so much, yet there is still so much more you must endure before you can return home. But remember, you have the love of Galadriel of Lórien, and that may be a weapon that Sauron does not have." Through all of this, he realized that the Elf lady had not opened her lips. 

            "Give them a place to rest for the night," she instructed, "for they are weary and in need of sleep." 

            Merry yawned; it seemed forever since he had a wink of sleep. But most of them were too grieved by the loss of Gandalf-- 

            _Whoa Narrator, watch it. Gandalf isn't dead. _

**Sorry about that. **

_You should be. _

"What? I thought you said the Narrator wasn't a person! But she- or he- is talking to us slash you," Gimli said. 

            _I hired a Narrator person._

"Oh, that would make sense," said Gimli, "but it is a he or she?"

            _A she._

"Who?" Aragorn asked. 

            **My other half.**

"What?" said Legolas. 

            _My other half. I have devoted one half of myself to being Narrator, and the other to continue being Author. I found it strange to keep saying 'is it a he or she?'. You're the one who irks me, Gimli. The chapter is almost over, and I have to get The Mirror of Galadriel in. I don't think I'll be able to. _

"Then start a new chapter now," Pippin suggested. 

            _Fine, I will. _

**Chapter 4**

** Galadriel's Bathroom Mirror**

**The second attempt**

****

            Merry yawned, it seemed like forever since they had last slept. They were in a _talan, a platform high above the trees. Legolas was stretched out in the corner, his hair still wet from taking a shower. He had his eyes open, focused no where, while humming a soft Elvish tune to himself. (He can hum, but he can't sing). _

            Aragorn sat in the opposite corner to him, grumbling about something. From him oozed a puddle of water. The Elves had pushed him into a tub of water, claiming he had looked too dirty to be in the presence of the Lady of Lorien. But for some reason, he was glad, the feeling of being _clean_ hadn't been felt in many a month. 

            Frodo sat by the edge, feeling a sudden calling from Galadriel. He stepped slowly town the ladder, Sam was sleeping, Gimli had his hand resting on his ax, snoring softly, and Pippin and Merry had fallen asleep in each others' arms (NOTHING SLASH, I SWEAR). Boromir had his head tilted on his shoulder, he was breathing softly with a light smile on his face. 

            Aragorn looked in the direction of Frodo, but made no attempt to follow as he wrung the water from his robes. 

            Frodo walked without a destination. His feet were carrying him wherever they wanted to go. He climbed down the _talan_, and as he turned around; he was stunned to see Galadriel behind him. As good as hobbit ears are, he did not hear her approach. 

            "I have been waiting," she said, then beckoned him to follow her. Her footsteps were light, and even, seeming never to touch the ground. The elf led him to a small clearing, in front of him stood a sink and a mirror. There also was a toilet in the corner with the seat pulled up. Galadriel went over and shut it, mumbling about how Celeborn always forgot that women need the seat _down. (Sorry, _had _to put that in, I fell into a toilet when I was 5. My cousin forgot to put it down and I didn't notice.) "Will you look into the Bathroom Mirror of Galadriel?"_

"What will I see?" Frodo asked. 

"Even the wisest cannot tell. Things that have past, things that are now, and some things, still yet to pass. Only you will know."

Frodo stepped up on the stool. At first he could not see anything except for his reflection in the mirror.

"Not the mirror, you dingbat, look in the sink," Galadriel said.

            "Oh," Frodo leaned down and looked into the sink. There were calm ripples that rang around till they touched the edge of the porcelain bowl. Finally, when the water stilled, he saw the figures of his friends. Legolas had fallen asleep with his hands folded on his chest, Aragorn was now almost fully dry, and everyone else had not changed positions since he'd left. Abruptly, the scene changed. No longer the face of the Company, it was now the scene of what looked like a mine.

            It was not a deserted mine, for what stirred in it was thousands upon thousands of Orcs, Elves, men and Dwarves. Frodo squinted at their shapes, but there was no doubt in his mind now, those shapes were of elves. Fair they still where, but they were taken into slavery. Frodo watched in horror as one of the Elves fell. The mirror seemed to focus on this fallen elf; all fogginess from the mirror was gone, giving a clear picture of his face. Frodo eyes widened, it was Legolas. His features hadn't changed much, but so strong was the fear and loathing painted on his face that Frodo felt like ice was coursing through his veins. An Orc grabbed him by the back of the neck and made him get up- only to see him fall again. But this time, he did not get up. Gimli gave a sudden cry.

            Frodo took a moment to catch his breath, then he forced his eyes to look into the sink. The picture changed again.  He was back in the Shire, or what was left of it. A fire had swept through all the hobbit holes, leaving them as charred pits. There were no hobbits in sight, before he could comprehend all this, the landscape changed yet again.

There where the Nine Riders. But there was a tenth, a shorter one, riding not a horse but a pony. The scene would have been comical, if he weren't so shaken by the first picture. Then he saw what was their unfortunate prey- Aragorn. He could run no farther, but would not go down without a fight. Aragorn took a breath and shut his eyes for a moment. He bared his teeth and ran towards his doom. The scene changed again to IT from Camazotz.

_Camazotz?_

**Sorry, I just finished reading A Wrinkle in Time. **

_Don't do it again. _

**Sorry.**

_You spend half of your time apologizing._

**I said I was sorry!**

 "No!" Frodo suddenly shouted, "No! I don't want to see any more of this! What is this new horror?"

_That's what you get when you look into a dirty sink._

"It is _not dirty," Galadriel said hotly._

 "I will not fail!" Frodo cried.

**That's what I said before every math test, and then I pass with 78%.**

"That's still a B."

_Yeah, then hurry up, there is no more you need from the mirror. Begin your departure, this story  is getting long. _

            **Taa Daa!**

**Songelf88 and G.H.S The Warg ~ **Original, eh? I would think so!

**Spency ~ **Stupidest thing you've ever _heard_, eh? Well that must mean that you're too stupid to read and is having someone read it to you. Do you think, just because of one flame, I'm going to dis-continue the story? Then you're more dense than the Spency _I know. And that's saying a lot. _

**Katt ~ **I'm just happy you like it. It can be a bit… startling to some people, because it's so new. 

**Tallulah ~ **Thanks. 

**legolas stalker ~ **Capitalization! Names should be capitalized! I'm really glad you like it! 


	5. Chapters 5 & 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE ~ **The final chapter… of the trilogy. 

**DISCLAIMER ~ **I don't own anything and you know it. 

**Chapter 6**

**The ****Great********River**** / The breaking of the Fellowship**

**I haven't enough time to write 2 chapters**

****

"I give you the light of The-Unpronounceable-Star," Galadriel said, handing Frodo a bottle of what looked like perfume.

"That's just perfume, I refuse to wear it," Frodo said. 

"It is not." 

Not wanting further argument, the elves pushed the Company out into the river Anduin.  Sam groaned, ten feet away from shore, he already felt sea sick.

            The Elves had given them three boats, Aragorn, Frodo and Sam (who was throwing up over the side) in the front, Boromir, Pippin and Merry were in the middle and Legolas and Gimli in the back. Gimli, who refused to row, made Legolas do all the work. 

            For three days and two nights they traveled in this fashion, eating the _lembas provided by the Elves of Lothlórien as they paddled. _

            "It is time we rested without drifting," said Aragorn, and they steered their boats towards shore. Sam, who hadn't eaten anything because he thought that there was no point in eating and throwing up again, was glad, and immediately began to eat his _lembas._

            "Where's Boromir?" Frodo asked. 

            _I- deleted him, it's an easier 'death' than being stabbed- shot with arrows -whatever. _

"So, he's gone now?" Frodo said. 

            _No, I can always write him back in again. Besides, I found it creepy that his brother found him floating around. That would creep me out anyways._

"Can't we say goodbye first?" Frodo said, "He did get us this far anyways."

            _I suppose._

Boromir suddenly appears before them, lost and disoriented. 

            "Wha? Where am I?" he cried, "Aragorn! You took a shower!"

            "It wasn't voluntary."

            "What is it like to be deleted?" Legolas ventured, "but I do not wish this to happen you myself," he added quickly. 

            "Well, most of it is like floating around in white nothingness, along with junk mail, and old deleted pictures (Can't figure out why she has one of a tapeworm)," he said, "but other than that, nothing much."

            "Where's Pippin and Merry?" Aragorn asked, looking around. 

            Boromir pointed over the horizon, "There!" Merry was waving his hands around, and Pippin was yelling _save us, save us! _Legolas began to push his boat out to save them.

            "Legolas, come back! You'll never be able to reach them. And we don't need to cut our Fellowship down to four!" Aragorn cried. 

            "Then I will die trying," he called back. He paddled with inconceivable speed, and at one point, he was able to reach out and grab their boat. Suddenly, they all disappeared over the falls of Rauros. 

            "You killed them all?!" Aragorn shouted angrily. 

            _No, go look, don't jump to conclusions, I did say that I wouldn't kill Legolas, don't you trust me to keep my word?_

Not answering, they all ran to the edge of the falls. There they saw Merry and Pippin being hustled away by Orc henchmen. Legolas lay beached on the shore, deathly still. 

            _I said I wouldn't kill him, but he can kill himself by his own foolishness. _

"Oh yeah, great time to break the news," Gimli retorted. 

**THE END**

            "What? That's it?"  Aragorn said, "You said that you would end the Fellowship on a good note. I think this is worse, Boromir is deleted,  Legolas is dead, Pippin and Merry are captured and Frodo and Sam are—"

            "Gone!" Frodo called, "I'm sorry, I can't stand you people any longer, Aragorn you smell funny, Legolas needs to cut his hair, Gimli is always grouchy and Merry and Pippin? I guess you just have to be nice to your kin." Then, they paddled away. "I will destroy the Ring, and meet you back in Rivendell if I succeed! If I'm not there, I'm probably dead or a ring wraith already! Wish us luck!" 

            Don't worry, I still have to write _The Two Toilets _and _the King comes back. _

"Alright, just hurry it up," Aragorn sighed. 

            _Just kidding._

**_To Be Continued… or not. Maybe. Perhaps. We're not really sure._**

****

****

**_Think… would I really be that _evil to not post a sequel?  __**

****

**_Oh, and to all those people who can't stand Cliffhangers, read chapter 2, the reasons why I can't_** **_kill Legolas. Your dear sweet elf is still alive. _**

**Legolas Stalker ~ **I'm just glad you like it. 

**Sunrunner of Summer ~ **I had to do the first/second attempt thingy, the chapter really _was _too long! 


End file.
